


Interrupted

by collectingstories



Series: Rick Grimes shorts [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Rick trying to flirt, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectingstories/pseuds/collectingstories
Summary: Based on this request: a Rick Grimes/Reader prompt 40. “Are you hitting on her for me?” with just some fluffy joking around, like everyones just hanging out and drinking at alexandria or something and everyone knows rick and the reader like each other... etcetera





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this was going...

Deanna’s party had been a bust. Not that you thought it would be anything other than that. From her older son Aiden hitting on you relentlessly (apparently even an apocalypse couldn’t wipe out fuckboys) to Sasha freaking out on one of the community members. The only person who had a decent evening was Daryl and that was because he didn’t go. So naturally, all of you were a little wary when Abraham suggested a second round of partying. 

“Just us.” Was Abraham’s promise after Rosita voiced concern for there being a second try at fitting in with what she considered ‘these people’. 

Even within the group there were factions, just as there always had been. Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Noah, and Tara kept to the living room. Glenn and Maggie occasionally joining them until eventually making their way back onto the porch where you were with Michonne, Sasha, and Carl. Daryl was sitting by the steps smoking. Carol and Rick stood there talking to him, most likely about whatever plans you were sure they were cooking up to deal with the people here. Gabriel seemed to float around as well, though not as well as Glenn and Maggie...he didn’t quite fit into any one group. 

“You know what?” Sasha mused, leaning against your shoulder and drawing your attention away from watching Rick. “I was thinking yesterday about when we came back to the prison, after the governor, and how Karen told me the one day that she thought Rick’s wife was so nice. I was so confused because I knew Lori was dead but then I realized she meant you.” 

“Karen told me that story,” you laughed, “which is ridiculous by the way.” 

“Not true I thought you and Rick were together when I first met you too.” Michonne replied. 

“Why are we having this conversation? Can’t we talk about something else?” You replied, chancing a look at Carl who was smiling, clearly unfazed by the line of questioning you were being subjected to. 

You had always been close to Carl, a friend and pseudo-parent when neither of his were available. The bond you shared with the teen reminded you of the one you’d had with your younger sister, before the world went to shit. Carl provided that person for you that you could both rely on and take care of, helping to ease the loss of your sister the same way you’d eased the loss of his mother and Shane. Though you weren’t sure you wanted Michonne or Sasha mentioning your relationship, whatever form it took, with Rick in front of Carl. The teenager was one of the main reasons you’d been cautious of ever really pursuing anything with Rick. Or as good a reason as any not to chance it and have it end terribly. 

“Why?” Carl asked, balancing Judith on his knees, “you don’t like my dad?” 

“Your dad is a great guy.” 

“He is. He’s really great. I mean he’s resourceful, he’s a great leader,” 

“He’s attractive.” Michonne piped up. “Even when he had the caveman beard.” 

“Hey, I prefer the beard.” You laughed. 

“See, your standards are just low enough.” Carl joked, “I mean who else is gonna wanna date him.” 

“Whose dating someone?” 

All eyes turned to look at Rick, standing behind Carl’s chair. Judith made to reach for him and Rick bent down to pick up his daughter before turning his attention on the small group once more. You were looking at Carl with wide eyes and beside you Michonne and Sasha were both trying not to laugh. Carl smiled up at his dad, “we were just talking about-” 

“Nothing.” You piped up, “we were talking about nothing important.” 

Rick raised an eyebrow at you, clearly unconvinced though you’d learned early on that lying to the former sheriff was futile. “Judith, you’ll be honest with me right? Was Carl hitting on her for me?” Rick asked his infant daughter who only giggled in reply. 

“Too bad, guess you’ll never know.” You teased. 

From the doorway of the house Abraham called for Rick, drawing his attention away from your group. “I’ll be right there,” Rick replied before turning back to you, “we’ll talk about this later.” 

The later came though you had almost been hoping it wouldn’t. Time ‘alone’ was hard to come by these days, even in Alexandria. You were either being welcomed to the safezone by neighbors or staying close to one of your own group for safety. The last time you could remember having any real alone time was after the prison fell when you managed to get away but were on your own until you happened upon Rick, Carl, and Michonne on the railroad. So alone was uncommon but now that Rick had given out sleeping arrangements, and everyone had retired to bed, you were alone in the kitchen cleaning up. 

Or almost alone. A rap against the wooden frame of the doorway signaled Rick’s presence in the kitchen. “Need some help?” 

“I really thought party clean-up would be something I’d never have to do again.” You mused as you handed him a towel to dry the dishes you were washing. Even in this new place you were doing your best to conserve water, energy, and supplies. 

Rick hummed in response but didn’t say anything. You had been thinking about earlier all night but weren’t sure you wanted to explore whatever it was you felt for Rick. If he didn’t feel the same way, if you were just a good friend and nothing more than you weren’t sure you wanted to experience that type of rejection. Especially since you couldn’t exactly avoid seeing him afterward. 

“I’m sorry about Carl earlier.” You attempted. 

“You’re apologizing for my son? Isn’t that my job?” He asked. He set the rag down and leaned against the counter, watching as you set another glass to the side. “Hey, about earlier...” he reached over and took your hand in his, drawing your attention to him. 

“It’s okay.” 

“I just want you to know I didn’t set them up to it...if I had I would’ve left out the mention of the beard.” 

“I liked the beard.” You laughed. Some stubble had begun to grow in but not like before. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” It surprised you that anyone managed to be charming during the apocalypse but Rick somehow pulled it off. When he wasn’t being a fearless leader or an absolute crazy person. 

The baby monitor Deanna had given Rick went off, signaling that Judith was awake again. Apparently everyone was having trouble adjusting to this place. “Looks like we’re interrupted again.” You pointed out. 

He looked over at the monitor before turning back to you. Leaning forward he kissed your cheek, “Give me five minutes? I promise I won’t get so distracted this time.” 

“I’m holding you to that.” You replied as he backed out of the kitchen. A minute later you heard him on the baby monitor, gently shushing Judith as he lifted her out of her crib.


End file.
